Equipe Sonic
|Formação-hora=Antes de Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric/Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal |Membros=*Sonic o Ouriço *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles o Equidna *Amy Rose *Sticks a Texugo |Facções=*Equipe Sticks *Dude-itude *Dreamboat Express |NomesAlternativos=*Nação Unida do Vilarejo dos Defensores do Vilarejo *Equipe Knuckles *Equipe *A Resistência |Alinhamento=Bom |Status=Ativo |Quartel=Bygone Island }} A Equipe Sonic é o grupo principal em Sonic Boom. Eles são um time de heróis que protege uma ilha tropical, a Bygone Island, de todos os tipos de perigos, incluindo vários robôs e invenções de Eggman, mas também enfrentam outro tipo de mal que pode destruir o mundo. Descrição Táticas Como apontado por Sonic o Ouriço, a Equipe Sonic não são agressores, o que significa que não procuram ativamente conflito. Em vez disso, eles são mais parecidos com os defensores, só entrando em ação para defender a Bygone Island e os inocentes, e geralmente só atacam os outros tem o provocado.Just a GuyTwo Good to Be True Equipamentos thumb|left|252px|Os trajes subaquáticos da Equipe SonicA Equipe Sonic usa alguns equipamentos para ajudar em seus serviços. Para comunicação, eles usam o AVA ou seus Comunicadores. Para transporte, eles usam o Avião de Tails, o Blue Force One, o Tailsmóvel, o Sea Fox e antigamente o Tornado. Como armas, eles usam o Bumerangue e o Martelo piko. Para ajudar em certas ocasiões, eles usam Buddy Bot para ajudar a abrir passagens, o Raio de Energia de auxilio ou seus trajes subaquáticos para irem em missões subaquáticas. História Jogos Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric thumb|252px|Sonic coordenando a equipeEm um dia regular, a equipe (menos Sticks) estava à frustrar outro plano de Eggman, seguindo ele e o Metal Sonic para um antigo túmulo e uma ilha e teve de coodernar sua equipe em certas horas. Lá, as novas Tropas da Destruição de Eggman e o Metal Sonic fizeram Sonic à abrir o túmulo e levar sua equipe para lá, apesar de sua equipe pedir para que não fizesse aquilo. Lá dentro, acidentalmente eles libertaram um mal arcaico, nomeado Lyric o Último Arcaico. Eles foram presos pelo vilão mas escaparam e depois, foram buscar informações sobre ele com Cliff, que revelou os planos que Lyric havia em mente aos heróis, que era usar os Chaos Crystals para destruir toda e qualquer vida orgânica e criar um mundo totalmente tecnológico. Para parar o plano de Lyric, o grupo foi com sua animosidade pelas ações de Sonic para conseguir os crystals antes de Lyric. thumb|left|252px|Equipe Sonic vs. LyricDurante a busca, Knuckles e Amy conseguiram um na Abandoned Research Facility e Sonic e Tails conseguiram o mapa para eles indo ao passado, depois de lutar contra Shadow. Logo depois, juntos com um, abriram um portão. Com o mapa, a equipe obteve todos os Chaos Crystals, mesmo tendo interferências de Lyric, Eggman e as Tropas da Destruição. Porém, tiveram de entregá-los à Lyric, quando a cobra conseguiu ameaçar Sonic com seus robôs. Mesmo tendo entregado, Sonic ainda foi atacado e afundou em um buraco com rochas, mas sua equipe o salvou e ele sobreviveu. Logo depois, juntos, foram combater Lyric de uma vez por todas em seu covil. Com uma pequena ajuda inesperada de Eggman, eles derrotaram o exército de Lyric, antes que pudessem destruir o mundo. Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal thumb|252px|Sticks avisando sua equipe sobre um mal vindoDepois de salvarem Sticks de um deslizamento, ficaram juntos por um tempo, mas Sticks tentou os avisar de um mal que estava vindo. Mesmo assim, Amy foi com Knuckles para lhe porteger atrás de informações e descobriu sobre o paradeiro de um Lost Crystal of Power. Ela também acabou sendo atacada e capturada por Lyric o Último Arcaico, que estava interessado em suas informações sobre o Lost Crystal of Power e ter todo o poder. Logo depois, Sonic reuniu-se com Sticks, Tails e Knuckles e conseguiram salvar Amy e derrotar Lyric com uma pequena ajuda de última hora de Shadow. Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice thumb|left|252px|A equipe planeja como encontrar Eggman para pará-loAssim que estranhas fissuras começaram à surgir, Sonic e Amy foram pará-las, mas seus comunicadores absorveram a energia e deram poderes de fogo e gelo, que mais tarde, enquanto Tails analisava uma fissura deu à cada um dos outros comunicadores e membros de sua equipe. Depois de um tempo, todos ficaram reunidos e foram atrás de D-Fekt e planejavam de como faria para encontrar Eggman e usaram Sticks (que possuía um laço de amizade com o robô) para por uma coleira com um detector para encontrar Eggman. thumb|252px|A equipe na Ragna RockLogo depois, acharam Eggman na Ragna Rock, que reclamou de seu robô D-Fekt e o chutou, que fez Sticks ficar irritada e ir brigar com ele junto de sua equipe. Acabou que o robô montou em si com seus poderes um enorme robô de duas cabeças. A equipe após derrotá-lo, viu que D-Fekt estava danificado, mas Tails o ajustou para ficar como um animal de estimação e deu à Sticks que ficou muito grata e logo depois foram embora. Série de TV 1ª Temporada thumb|left|252px|A Equipe Sonic enganada por EggmanA equipe logo depois caiu em uma trapaça de Eggman onde ele enfraqueceu Sonic e Tails, os cansando, impedindo que derrotassem o Obliterator Bot. Quando o robô deu falha e viria a atacar o Covil do Dr. Eggman, a equipe foi convencida ajudar o robô, mesmo não tendo salvo o covil no final.Morando Com o Inimigo A equipe depois foi aos Prêmios Premiados quando Sticks foi nomeada para ganhar o prêmio depois de salvar o Vilarejo. Lá, eles conseguiram derrotar Eggman com sua tentativa de conseguir o prêmio à força.Um Dia de Dama thumb|252px|A equipe no circo Depois de vencer o Polvo Bot, Tails deixou temporariamente a Equipe Sonic para consertar seu Raio Desparafusador que pôs em perigo as vidas de seus amigos durante a luta. Enquanto isso, o resto da equipe ajudaria T.W. Barker com um espetáculo de circo até que o lobo desonesto obrigou-os a permanecer como seus artistas. No entanto, eles foram libertados por Tails.O Circo Chega à Cidade thumb|left|252px|A equipe pronta para resgatar Sticks dos Sapos SubterrâneosTendo frustrado o ataque de Aranha Explosiva de Eggman, a equipe ajudou Sticks em uma venda de garagem. Ao longo do caminho, eles descobriram a entrada para o covil dos Sapos Subterrâneos, que sequestraram Sticks, levando o restante da Equipe Sonic para resgatá-la e prender os Sapos Subterrâneos.A Política da Porta Fechada A Equipe Sonic foi posteriormente preocupada com as tentativas de Knuckles no sentido do reequilíbrio da Balanço Veloz Surpresa, em quanto Eggman tinha em seu favor quando invadiu a Bygone Island. Desde que a má sorte de Knuckles e Eggman e sua boa sorte, tornou-se impossível para Equipe Sonic vencer, até que eles permitiram que Knuckles juntasse Eggman e teve sua má sorte à vencê-lo.Knuckles o Azarado Então, quando Sonic ficou preso no Templo Super Amigos com Eggman, a equipe discutiu sobre quem deveria liderar no momento. Deslizando para dentro do templo por acidente, a equipe foi trazida para a segurança tanto de Sonic e Eggman, assim como o templo desabou.O Templo da Amizade thumb|252px|A equipe vendo Sonic ser banidoLogo Swifty o Rato, em seguida, mostrou-se à Equipe Sonic (exceto Sonic) ser maneiro com a sua modernidade. Depois, eles descobrem maldade de Swifty, porém, ficaram do lado de Sonic. Quando Swifty, em seguida, faz Sonic ser banido do Vilarejo, foi revelado que ele era um dos robôs de Eggman, e a Equipe Sonic obteve o Conselho do Vilarejo para trazer Sonic de volta, que, em seguida, derrotou Eggman.Velocidade Radical A equipe foi, então, quase dilacerado por argumentos causados pelo robô TU de Tails que Eggman roubou para usar contra eles. No entanto, quando Tails descobre e foi ir para salvar TU, o resto da equipe teve que salvar Tails de Eggman.Traduza Isto Depois de parar o Anti-Bombeiro Bot, a Equipe Sonic ficou incomodado por Sticks a Texugo e seus atos de como agir com animais e decidiram que ela deveria ter um novo bichinho de estimação que foi Buster (quem ironicamente os encorajou) até que ele acabou por ser um robô de Eggman enviado para destruí-los. No entanto, Sticks parou Buster sem feri-lo antes de libertá-lo.Bichinhos de Estimação thumb|left|252px|A equipe com os efeitos do Cookie do MalEggman mais tarde fez alguns cookies do mal que todos na Equipe Sonic, exceto Sonic, comeu, transformando-os em clones de Eggman. Os heróis agora do mal unidos sob Eggman para traçar a morte de Sonic, mas Sonic retornou a sua equipe ao normal com a ajuda involuntária de Eggman depois que seus novos aliados se voltaram contra ele.Cabeças de Ovo Quando a Equipe Sonic hospedou Orbot e Cubot depois que eles deixaram Eggman, eles tiveram de ajudar o trio do mal à derrotar um vírus de computador do mal chamado Nominatus que apreendeu tecnologia de Eggman para destruir o mundo. Uma vez que isso foi feito, ambos terminaram sua trégua.Batalha Cibernética Amy, então, deixou sua equipe para ajudar a Eggman decorar seu covil, depois de ter sentindo-se rejeitada por sua equipe. Sentindo-se culpada, a Equipe Sonic foi para o covil de Eggman onde eles libertaram Amy que estava presa e destruiu o covil.Decorando o Covil thumb|252px|A equipe tampando os ouvidos achando que Sticks ia cantarTendo despertado um Gigante de Granito, a Equipe Sonic tentou fazê-lo cair no sono enquanto protegia-o de Eggman. Depois de lidar com o sequestro do Monstro de Rocha de Sticks, a Equipe Sonic atraiu ao covil de Eggman, onde Eggman foi forçado a deixá-lo em paz.Gigante de Pedra A Equipe Sonic mais tarde teve que viajar para encontrar um sagui místico para resolver o problema de Sticks que achou que estava amaldiçoada. Depois de salvar o sagui de Eggman, ele declarou que a Equipe Sonic ficaria livre da maldição.A Maldição do Alce Vesgo Depois de um período de mudança, a Equipe Sonic foi deixado sem nada para fazer quando Eggman perdeu a sua confiança. Enquanto o resto da equipe poderia lidar, Sonic levou todos à se irritarem com a sua inquietude, o que fez eles orquestraram um evento que fez Sonic e Eggman renovar o seu conflito.Crise do Vilão de Meia-Idade thumb|left|252px|A Equipe Sonic lutando com o Robô GiganteComo resultado de um arranjo encenado por Eggman, a equipe foi atacada por Robô Gigante, um robô desenvolvido pela corrida de Sonic. Quando a equipe não conseguiu vencer o robô, Sonic fez ele sobrecarregar de vez.Pés Descontrolados A Equipe Sonic foi logo após atacada pela Vaca Bot, mas quando eles fizeram a Vaca Bot ter Eggman como alvo, a maioria da equipe fez Sonic proteger Eggman com isso (com auxílio de Tails).Vaca Bot Mais problemas surgiram quando Sonic e Eggman, sem o conhecimento da Equipe Sonic, trocaram de mentes devido a um meteoro. Como tal, a equipe iria atacar Sonic (no corpo de Eggman) quando ele apareceu, enquanto Eggman (no corpo de Sonic) traçou o final dos heróis. No entanto, graças à Tails, Sonic e Eggman voltaram à seus respectivos corpos.O Meteoro thumb|252px|A equipe após resgatar TailsA Equipe Sonic depois foi à um Festival de tortas, exceto para Tails que teve que replantar um pomar. Ao retornar, no entanto, as plantas mutantes no pomar atacaram. Sonic e Amy, assim, foi buscar Tails, Knuckles e Sticks mantiveram as plantas no pomar até Tails poder destruí-los com seu Tailsmóvel.Bom em Ser Mau Quando Sonic foi posteriormente processado por Eggman, a maioria da Equipe Sonic não poderia ajudar no caso de Sonic apesar de seu esforço, até que Amy interveio.Não Me Julgue thumb|left|252px|A equipe investigando o Molho de Tomate de EggmanApesar de ter uma noite de cinema, a Equipe Sonic foi atacada por Eggman novamente. Desta vez, um loop temporal infinito que foi criado durante a sua batalha, tornando a Equipe Sonic restaurar o mesmo dia repetidamente sem saber. No entanto, Eggman (que manteve a consciência) teve-os para ajudá-lo quebrar o loop.O Dia do Ouriço A Equipe Sonic encontrado mais tarde encontrou Eggman a vender o molho de tomate que parecia inofensivo, mas quando as latas do molho começou a transformar os aparelhos em um exército de Eggman para conquistar a ilha, a equipe parou os planos de Eggman.O Molho Especial do Dr. Eggman thumb|252px|Tails apresenta sua nova invenção ao seus amigosDepois que Tails apresentou sua nova invenção, Knuckles começou a tentar inventar também, e a Equipe Sonic veio para ver Tails e Knuckles batalhar no Robot Battle Royale. Quando Eggman roubou o Hypno-bot de Tails, a Equipe Sonic parou Eggman de fazer um novo exército com as invenções de Tails.Robot Battle Royale Criando o Chili Dog Cook-Off, a maioria da Equipe Sonic planejou participar, enquanto Sonic serviu como juiz. No entanto, a equipe teve de ir encontrar Knuckles quando ele desapareceu. Eles o encontraram um dia depois, tendo desmaiado depois de comer uma pimenta.Chili Dog Day Afternoon thumb|left|252px|A Equipe Sonic trabalhando no restaurante de AmyUnindo para ajudar Amy com o Chez Amy, a Equipe Sonic serviu como a equipe do restaurante até que a maioria deles ficou farta da rivalidade de Amy com o Meh Burger. No entanto, a Equipe Sonic se juntou para ajudar Amy defender o Chez Amy de Eggman. Incapaz de salvar o Chez Amy, a Equipe Sonic ajudou a reconstruir o Meh Burger depois que Eggman o destruiu.Chez Amy A equipe mais tarde se encontrou com um Knuckles alternativo que eles ajudaram a chegar em casa antes que sua presença destruísse sua realidade.Two Good to Be True Mais tarde, a equipe teve que se unir para expulsar o ataque de Eggman a Sonic para que ele pudesse devolver um livro da biblioteca a tempo.Late Fees thumb|252px|A Equipe Sonic e Eggman tentando tirar Knuckles do poderEm uma batalha clássica dos sexos, Sonic e Knuckles mais tarde competiram contra Amy e Sticks em uma corrida para Hidden Meadows, que este último par ganhou com facilidade.Into the Wilderness Quando Knuckles, em seguida, enviou o Vilarejo ao caos como vice-prefeito, o resto da Equipe Sonic uniu forças com Eggman para detê-lo. No entanto, quando Eggman os traiu, a Equipe Sonic o impediu de tomar o poder sobre o local.Mayor Knuckles Logo depois, a Equipe Sonic iria fazer uma brincadeira com Eggman que o fez desistir da tecnologia. Quando a Sociedade do Relâmpago assumiu o covil de Eggman, a Eequipe Sonic e Eggman tiveram que se unir para parar os ataques aleatórios da sociedade, fazendo Eggman usar tecnologia novamente.Eggman Unplugged thumb|left|252px|A Equipe Sonic no seminário de AmyDurante suas próximas batalhas com Eggman, a Equipe Sonic teve que assistir ao seminário de sensibilidade de Amy com Sonic quando o ouriço virou o Vilarejo. No final, a Equipe Sonic foi em uma viagem, enquanto Sonic ficou para trás por se aposentar. Ao retornar, eles encontraram Sonic de volta em ação e amado pelo local novamente.Just a Guy Testemunhando Knuckles "elevar-se para enquadrar como" "Trash Can Head Guy", a Equipe Sonic apreciou o espólio de ser amigos de uma celebridade. Assim que Knuckles foi ser um apresentador de TV, a equipe teve que salvá-lo de Eggman. No entanto, Knuckles escolheu estar na Equipe Sonic durante a vida de celebridade.Late Night Wars thumb|252px|A equipe sendo restringidaAo salvar o Vilarejo pela milionésima vez, a Equipe Sonic recebeu o Greatest Role Model of All Time Award. Embora a equipe ainda estava fazendo besteiras, o Prefeito Fink deu-lhes um especialista em imagem para torná-los melhores modelos, que eventualmente os restringiu de usar a força contra Eggman. No entanto, Sticks trouxe equipe de volta aos seus velhos caminhos.Role Models Na véspera de Ano Novo, a Equipe Sonic comemorou na festa do Vilarejo, que eles montaram. Enquanto a maioria da Equipe Sonic continuava festejando, Eggman usou sua Slow Motion Machine para vencer Sonic em algo antes do final do ano, embora ninguém exceto Sonic o viu fazer isso.New Year's Retribution Percebendo mais tarde que Amy estava secretamente sendo "Fuzzy Puppy Buddies" com Eggman, o resto da equipe Sonic manteve O olho em Eggman na visita deles ao Puppy Con. Lá, eles se enredaram no esquema de Eggman para roubar uma peça do jogo raro, mas Amy resolveu sozinha.Fuzzy Puppy Buddies thumb|left|252px|A equipe observando a ataque de DaveLogo depois, eles mantiveram Dave de caçar a si mesmo e outros durante sua tentativa de batalha contra Sonic com o Polvo Bot, até Sonic poder pará-lo, depois de observarem.Next Top Villain Depois de frustar mais um ataque de Eggman, a Equipe Sonic percebeu que Tails estava apaixonado por Zooey, e cada membro lhe deu um conselho para passar. Enquanto sua ajuda falhou, Tails conseguiu conquistar Zooey por conta própria enquanto parava outro ataque de Eggman.Tails' Crush Descobrindo a peça privada de Amy, "A Rose Without Thorns", a Equipe Sonic foi despedaçada por causa de argumentos derivados das representações de Amy em sua peça. Enquanto Sonic, Tails, Knuckles e Sticks se reconciliaram depois de uma briga, Amy não perdoaria seus amigos tão facilmente, então eles fizeram sua peça como um pedido de desculpas, o que funcionou.Cabin Fever thumb|252px|A equipe tentando se refrescarQuando as garotas da Equipe Sonic foram mais tarde sofreram lavagem cerebral por Justin Beaver, os garotos formaram a Dreamboat Express/Dude-itude para libertar todas as vítimas que sofreram a lavagen e neutralizar os planos de Dixon, produtor de Justin, de transformar as mulheres em zumbis.Battle of the Boy Bands A Equipe Sonic tentou mais tarde se refrescar durante uma onda de calor quando eles descobriram que Eggman tinha capturado a Archipelago Homeowners Association. Como tal, eles libertaram o grupo.No Robots Allowed Mais tarde, a maior parte da Equipe Sonic ajudou Knuckles a enfrentar Charlie que o intimidava.Counter Productive thumb|left|252px|A equipe vence Eggman novamenteApós a frustrar outro dos esquemas de Eggman, a Equipe Sonic concordou em lutar contra Eggman dali em diante um por um, mas ele enganou todos um após o outro durante suas lutas programadas. No final, porém, a Equipe Sonic conseguiu vencer o mais recente esquema do Eggman, trocando quando necessário em sua luta.Designated Heroes A Equipe Sonic enfrentou mais tarde seu maior desafio quando eles foram atacados pela Equipe Eggman liderada pelo próprio. Apesar da estratégia dos vilões e da ajuda inesperada de Shadow o Ouriço, a Equipe Sonic venceu a batalha.It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog 2ª Temporada thumb|252px|A Equipe Sonic pronta pra parar os Bandidos DoninhasDepois que a Equipe Sonic evitou um ataque de Eggman, a estrela de cinema Tommy Thunder decidiu observar Sonic para seu próximo papel. Ao convencer o resto da Equipe Sonic, Tommy convenceu a Sonic a deixá-lo seguir ele por aí, mas tomou o crédito pela vitória da equipe sobre os Bandidos Doninhas. Ainda assim, a Equipe Sonic elogiou Sonic quando compartilhou seu crédito com Tommy para preservar a imagem de Tommy para seus fãs.Tommy Thunder: Method Actor thumb|left|252px|A Equipe Sonic tenta descobrir sobre o asteroideSabendo mais tarde a partir de Eggman que um asteroide iria colidir com a terra, a Equipe Sonic optou por parar o asteroide em vez de tentar esconder no abrigo de Eggman. Depois de alguns testes e erros, a equipe promulgou seu plano para Knuckles ir até o asteroide e tirá-lo fora do curso com o Solar Convergence Device de Tails. Quando Knuckles teve que destruir o asteroide em vez de usar a arma, porém, Sonic correu por toda a ilha para desviar a queda de detritos com o Martelo piko.Spacemageddonocalypse A Equipe Sonic ficou mais tarde ocupada trabalhando nas frustrações de Sticks com notícias fofas, que levaram a ela e Tails obter seu próprio noticiário de TV. Quando isso levou a Sticks instigar uma revolta no Vilarejo, o resto da Equipe Sonic chegou para acalmar as pessoas, que por sua vez destruiram o Mega Microwave Water Vaporizer de Eggman para quando ele mostrou para a equipe.Nutwork thumb|252px|A equipe tentando fazer Sonic mais rápidoEnquanto a Equipe Sonic estava experimentando em aumentar a velocidade de Sonic, Sonic entrou em outro plano de existência ao testar o Ultrasonic Speed Amplifier de Tails. Quando a equipe tentou trazer Sonic de volta para casa, Eggman usou a ausência de Sonic para atacar o Vilarejo. A maioria do Equipe Sonic, portanto, segurou Eggman enquanto Tails recuperou Sonic, que por sua vez ajudou a derrotar sua Eggman.Alone Again, Unnaturally thumb|left|252px|A equipe vs. MarkSonic logo depois apresentou Mark a Anta, seu maior fã, para a maioria da Equipe Sonic. Apesar da equipe estivesse nervosa com o comportamento obsessivo de Mark, Sonic não estava preocupado e logo fez de Mark seu assistente. Quando Sonic não foi com o seus amigos assistir Captain Garbage 3: Secret of the Garbage, a Equipe Sonic procurou por ele e logo descobriu que Mark o prendeu. Apesar de Mark ter aprisionado a equipe também, eles e Sonic ficaram livres e derrotaram Mark.The Biggest Fan thumb|252px|A equipe vê Tails cantar malNo Meh Burger, após derrotarem Eggman e seu Vacuum Bot, Tails e Sonic anunciaram ao resto da equipe que fizeram uma aposta entre amigos, que Tails tinha de capturar seu melhor amigo. Porém, os outros integrantes ficaram presos nas armadilhas falhadas, mas Tails os libertou e levou pra ajudar a salvar Sonic de Eggman, quando o prendeu. Depois de salvá-lo, na Meh Burger Karaoke Night, todos viram Tails cantar mal.Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er thumb|left|252px|A equipe frustra outro ataque de EggmanDepois de parar um ataque do Dr. Eggman, a Equipe Sonic foi para a praia relaxar, mas ao ouvir tremores, foram ao mar pelo Avião de Tails e descobriram que Eggman planejou destruir o Vilarejo Sem Nome com ondas causadas por sua máquina, mas por causa de Sonic estar nervoso, eles foram a Oficina de Tails e desfrutaram de um lanche, até que Sonic foi convencido de tentar nadar, com sua equipe ajudando. No entanto, a chamada de Soar a Águia para ajudar, fez ele deixar Sonic meio a mar e Amy e Knuckles vieram ajudar a parar Eggman. Com isso, ele chamou os Siri Bots que pareciam impossíveis de serem derrotados debaixo d' água, e com um acidente, a mangueira de ar de Sonic foi cortada, mas Sticks ajudou a recuperar e os robôs foram impedidos. Em seguida, Eggman chamou seus novos servos, os Shark Bots, que Sonic usou para derrubar a Wave Machine, salvando o Vilarejo e toda equipe voltou para casa depois.I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here thumb|252px|A Equipe Sonic (exceto Sticks) é controlada pelo DreamcasterQuando o Dreamcaster transmitiu hipnotismo sutil através da TV, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles e Amy lentamente caíram sob o controle mental. Como tal, eles não acreditavam em Sticks quando ela disse a eles que ela tinha visto o Dreamcaster, e até mesmo ajudou a prendê-la quando ela foi culpada por entrar em um estúdio. Quando o quarteto se tornou escravo de Eggman e o ajudou a construir um satélite para controlar o mundo, Sticks retornou com equipamento que libertou sua equipe do controle mental, e juntos eles libertaram os aldeões escravizados e pararam Eggman.In the Midnight Hour thumb|left|252px|A equipe prepara para derrotar EggmanA Equipe Sonic parou mais tarde um ataque de Eggman no Vilarejo quando ele atacou após a defesa nova do local de Tails, que contra explosão apesar da demonstração bem sucedida de Tails a sua equipe. Descobrindo mais tarde que Tails tinha se dividido em cinco clones, a equipe criou mais clones ao tentar juntá-los. Com a ajuda de Eggman, a equipe reuniu os clones e trouxe Tails de volta juntos.Multi-Tails Então, depois de parar Eggman de destruir o Armazém de Fuzzy Puppies, a Equipe Sonic protegeu a Prefeitura de Orbot como novo vilão e suas forças. Esta batalha terminou quando Orbot destruiu os registros na licença de vilões e Orbot foi retornado ao serviço de Eggman.The Evil Dr. Orbot Quadrinhos The Big Boom thumb|252px|Knuckles ajuda a Eggman prender sua equipeEm um dia regular, a Equipe Sonic (excluindo Sticks) unidos para vencer o Big Boy do Dr. Eggman e torná-lo se arrepender. Pouco depois, Sticks trouxe a notícia de que Casa de Tails tinha sido tomada por um "Rock-cyborg", que havia sido plantada sob a casa. Encontrando o robô, a equipe atraiu-o para uma emboscada onde destruíram e trouxe a casa de Tails para trás em sua fundação. , "Getting a Little Boulder Part One of... er... One" Logo depois, Eggman retornou com o Big Boy. A Equipe Sonic tentou pará-lo, mas foi traído por Knuckles, que se juntou à Eggman porque ele estava cansado das críticas de Amy. Knuckles ajudou Eggman à aprisionar sua equipe, mas, em seguida, revelou ser um agente secreto para provar sua esperteza. Depois de refletir sobre seu erro, Knuckles derrotou Eggman e seu mech enquanto sua equipe escaparam para a segurança. Depois entanto, Amy percebeu que ela tinha perdido o martelo piko. , "Knuckleduster" Os rapazes na equipe, assim, foi procurá-la enquanto Sticks tentou obter à Amy uma nova arma. Por coincidência, Sonic encontra o martelo piko e trouxe-o para ela, permitindo que a Equipe Sonic pudesse ir para casa. , "Hammer Spaced" thumb|left|252px|A equipe após derrotar o Big BoyA Equipe Sonic depois prometeu à Eggman um confronto final com o seu Big Boy. Quando a equipe se esqueceu dele, Eggman caçou eless e os heróis encontraram o mech com varias atualizações. Felizmente, Sticks apareceu e derrotou o Big Boy com a Pedra da Justiça apesar do ceticismo de sua equipe, embora à custa da arma. , "Sticks and Stones" Bom Shaka-laka thumb|252px|Eggman pede ajuda a Equipe SonicAlgum tempo depois, a Equipe Sonic se uniu para ajudar Sonic à vencer os Badniks do doutor, e mais tarde, Eggman solicitou sua ajuda para operar seus passeios no Eggtoberfest. Pensando que poderiam assistir Eggman dessa forma, a Equipe Sonic concordou com ele. Depois, Eggman logo atacou os aldeões no carnaval com seu exército que a Equipe Sonic derrotou, ganhou-lhes a adoração dos moradores. , "Eggtoberfest!" thumb|left|252px|A equipe em uma corridaLogo depois, a Equipe Sonic foi desafiada para uma corrida supostamente justo na Go-kart Pan-island Grand Prix por Eggman. Enquanto a Equipe Sonic aceitou o desafio, Sticks não participou, acreditando que era uma armadilha. Na competição, a Equipe Sonic recebeu karts de Eggman para dirigir neles. Durante a corrida, porém, a Equipe Sonic ficou incapacitada um por um pelos robôs e máquinas escondidos de Eggman, enquanto os seus bio-dados foram copiados para o Projeto Hodge Podge. No entanto, Sonic foi salvo de sua armadilha por sua equipe, a quem o Sonic convenceu a deixá-lo provar que ele poderia vencer o doutor justo e quadrado na corrida. Retomando a corrida, Sonic foi encurralado por Eggman e seu Spider-Kart. Felizmente, Tails, Knuckles e Amy chegou e lutou contra Eggman fora assim, Sonic pode ganhar a corrida, e a equipe completa (Sticks incluída) derrotou Eggman. Sonic, em seguida, comemorou com um discurso amizade sobre como ele estava orgulhoso de fazer parte da Equipe Sonic. , "Everybody's Super Sonic Racing Part One" , "Everybody's Super Sonic Racing Part 2" Aparições Galeria Trivia thumb|152px|O cameo da equipe em [[Worlds Unite]] *A equipe faz um cameo em mídia, sendo em . *A maior parte de seu equipamento, vem de equipamentos Arcaicos. *O primeiro veículo da Equipe Sonic que Tails não dirige é o Blue Force One, dirigido por Sonic em áreas incapazes dele correr. *Na franquia original, Amy não faz parte de Equipe Sonic. *A Equipe Sonic da Dimensão Espelho possui um membro a mais. Nesse caso, Dave o Estagiário. Navegação Referências Categoria:Grupos Categoria:Equipes Categoria:E Categoria:Personagens de Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom